undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 88
Quietly following Will and Bella to their camp, Riley grinned to himself as he hid in the bushes. He had been following them for a while now and they hadn't even caught on a little they were being followed....Idiots, he thought to himself. While following he was also getting out his revolver and keeping an eye out for zombies. He had no intention of firing his revolver however, he knew it would make a noise and draw their attention, ruining his plan. His plan was to follow them back to their base, he didn't want to capture them just yet because he wanted to know exactly where the camp was. The new leader did try and explain it to him but he didn't really listen, Riley believed on finding out himself. He didn't trust any of them, he was just using them to get his revenge because after GeorgeTown he had been left with none of his bandits still alive, it was just him now and he had to get his revenge one way or another. Growling under his breath as he thought about them events, Riley had the sudden urge to aim his revolver and shoot it straight through that Will's head but he stopped himself, he needed Will alive for now if he wanted to have his full revenge. Soon enough, the two of them reached a clearing and through the bushes he could clearly see the camp which they was staying. A nice enough place with enough space for everyone but it may have had a fence but it had crap defences. With the guards out in the open and not in hiding somewhere, Riley knew he could easily take at least several of them out before they even realized they were under attack but that wasn't his job, his job was to scout out the area. Of coarse he could've sent someone else to do it for him but as he thought before, he didn't trust any of that group and never would, they were just foot soldiers in his plans for when he would need them. But now was for the next part in his plan, capture two hostages. Looking around the camp at first Riley saw no one he could capture, the were all too far in but soon enough he noticed a big man and a woman walking away from the camp and heading into the woods not far from his position. Perfect.... ---- Getting their weapons ready, Angelica and David were in silence as they had already had their argument. David like Harris didn't really want Angelica to come just in case she got herself killed but the woman herself had made it clear that she was going never mind what he said. This had made him annoyed but he knew she'd go with or without him so he had decided to go to at least make sure she had some back up while out there, although he had no idea how they were going to find Frank. They had no idea where this camp was. Once they had finished they walked off into the woods, again in silence as they kept an eye out for trouble, slowly moving away from the residents of the camp until they had finally disappeared into the woods, now alone. After a few moments David sighed and turned to face her as he held his m4a1 close to his chest. He didn't like that he was going against what Harris said and allowing Angelica to come so he needed to confront her about it now. "why do you want to come so much, what do you get out of it?" David asked her but she just seemed to ignore him causing him to hold in his temper and turn away from her. However before he could say a "fine" and stomp off she spoke up with a quiet voice. "because I knew that Frank was an enemy and I didn't act on it, now he's escaped and if we don't capture him he could come back and cause hell for camp....all because I didn't act in the first place" she admitted and when he turned to her he was surprised to see her biting her lip as if she was holding in all of her feelings. "you cant seriously blame this all on you, you only did your job which your damn good at" David stated but she shook her head and shifted awkwardly on her feet. She never liked talking about her feelings. She wasn't one of those girls that held it in before finally revealing it to someone when they asked her about it. She was the get over it and move on type girl but for some reason she couldn't get over it this time and she knew it was because people had died. "you know what, you don't want to talk about your feelings? ok, then i'll tell you something" David said grabbing her arm to pull her to look at him which she did confused before he leaned his face close to hers in a harsh whisper. "get.over.it" he told her and at this she smiled as she looked him in the eyes. Apparently he did understand what she wanted to hear and he had said it perfectly to make her snap out of it. "thanks" she muttered after a few moments of silence and he grinned at her in response before moving on into the woods leaving her to follow him, happy that she didn't have to do all the "blame yourself" shit and still winded up being able to get over it. However as they kept walking through the woods they were both unaware of Riley who was still hiding in the bushes and behind the trees as he followed them, waiting for the perfect chance to strike.... ---- Watching David and Angelica go into the woods, Harris sighed as he held his revolver close to his side. He still didn't like the fact that Angelica was leaving the camp but he had no word in the matter, she was going never mind what he said. Hearing someone approach him, Harris turned to see Ricky who gave him a polite nod which Harris returned as Ricky joined him by his side looking over the woods before he took a deep breath and spoke up. "Will and Bella went out for a walk when Will woke up apparently they came across a animal trap during their walk" Ricky stated causing Harris to raise an eyebrow at him unsure of the importance of this so Ricky sighed before continuing. "they recognize the design, you know that crazy guy Riley they told us about before?" Ricky asked and Harris nodded not liking the way this was going but he had to be made aware of it anyway so he still listened. "well that guy used the same type of animal traps, meaning "Riley" is in the area" Ricky said finally getting to the point making Harris let out a sigh as he put his head in his hands for a few moments before finally looking up to Ricky. "and I just sent David and Angelica out into the forest, god damn it" Harris said stomping off to find Will and Bella which wouldn't be to hard as he knew they'd be in the med tent getting checked up by doctor Annie. "get the guards on full alert, looks like we have more trouble" Harris ordered Ricky who nodded and quickly rushed off to do as he was told leaving Harris to confront Will and Bella about their new enemy. ---- At first Annie was completely angry with the pair. Going off into the woods as soon as Will woke up? what were they doing, having "fun". To put it basically, when Annie woke up and found a patient missing she had been a little worried. "do you have any idea how worried I was?" Annie shouted to the two of them as they stood their shifting on their feet, feeling like they were two little kids being told off by their mother. "I didn't know what to think" she continued pacing the tent until she finally sighed and ran her hands through her hair confused as to why one of her patients would just rush off into the woods before gesturing to one of the nearby beds. "sit" she told Will who nodded and muttered a "yes ma'am" before sitting on the bed while Bella just resisted the urge to laugh at Will's reaction which Annie choose to ignore as she walked over to Will biting her lip. She may have been angry but all three of them knew it wouldn't last. Soon enough she would forget about it and be in her happy mood again but for now she had to be the strict doctor so her patient would know not to do it again....although he probably still will. "well everything looks good, obviously I want you to be careful for a while but unless if you faint again, you look perfectly healthy" Annie said after a few moments but Will's reaction was not what she was expected. "why thank you very much, I do try to keep in shape" Will stated in a fake "tough guy" voice as he showed off his muscles making Bella stifle a giggle as she sat opposite from the two and Annie to shake her head with a small smile on her face. The two of them were a pair of kids sometimes. However their funny moment was short lived as Harris came storming into the tent and straight over to Bella and Will who watched him carefully. Unsure if they were getting told off for leaving camp or whether they were needed for something. "I hear your little rival, Riley is in town?" Harris asked and the two of them shared a look with a small sigh as they nodded. They hated the news more than anyone and they knew with Riley back the camp was surely in trouble. "well I just sent Angelica and David out after Frank, I need to send some one out to get them back here before this Riley finds them" Harris stated and the two of them shared another look before they jumped up despite Annie's protests. "prepare your people Harris, we'll go out on a rescue mission" Will stated and Bella nodded in agreement before the two of them exited the tent leaving Harris to sigh as he put his head in his hands while Annie looked at him confused. What was going on? she thought to herself.... ---- Carefully continuing to moving through the bushes, Riley kept his revolver handy as he eyed the two people walking through the woods, still unaware that they were being watched which caused him to grin, these guys were complete idiots. Quickly rushing towards a nearby tree, Riley got himself in position and waited, counting in his head to the number ten before he suddenly swung around and wacked a incoming Angelica straight in the head like he planed. He was good at planning like that. Knowing he already had David's attention, Riley grabbed Angelica's unconscious form as she fell to the ground before holding the gun to her head just as David raised his m4a1 towards Riley who just chuckled and shook his head. "put the gun down or pretty bird here gets a bullet in the skull" Riley stated coldly causing David to sigh as he slowly put his gun on the ground before he put his hands above his head, knowing that Riley had won. Now giving his trademark grin, Riley gestured for David to walk down a certain path back towards Frank's new group's camp as he followed behind him, his revolver still pointed towards Angelica's head. Oh this was too easy, he thought to himself as they walked. A little while later, Will and Bella came walking down the path with a few guards and quickly spotted David's gun on the floor which Will picked up before he shared a sad look with Bella. They had been too late.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues